


Wake Me Up

by bluelilyrose



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelilyrose/pseuds/bluelilyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The smirk on her face turned into a mischievous grin as she slowly made her way towards her bed and once she’d climbed in beside him, she snuggled into his body, her lips kissing down his neck and along his shoulder. The masculine scent of him was intoxicating as she breathed him in. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU ficlet set some time into the future.
> 
> * * *

Exiting the en suite bathroom, Skye stood in the doorway of her bedroom and admired the view of her sleeping husband. He was lying on his side facing her, his face half-obscured by her pillow which he had pulled into his arms while the covers were pooled low affording her a very nice eyeful of his muscular upper body.

An all too familiar tingle ran through her and she sunk her teeth into her bottom lip as she contemplated the best way of waking him up. It had been well into the early hours before they had finally succumbed to the pull of sleep thanks to the vigorous rounds of sex they’d been having and she knew that if the baby hadn’t been pressing on her bladder she would still be fast asleep right now.

So, if anything, that gave her the right to wake him up. After all, she was in this predicament because of him.

Her lips curved into a half-smirk as she removed her fluffy bathrobe and let it fall to the floor where she was standing. The smirk on her face turned into a mischievous grin as she slowly made her way towards her bed and once she’d climbed in beside him, she snuggled into his body, her lips kissing down his neck and along his shoulder. The masculine scent of him was intoxicating as she breathed him in. As gently as she could, she rolled him over onto his back thus creating more room for herself before bringing one of her thighs across his hips so that she was straddling him.

Skye leaned forward, the ends of her damp hair trailing along his shoulders as she pressed her bare breasts against his chest and grazed his skin with her erect nipples.

“Nooo!” Ward whined in a heavily sleep-laden voice. “I'm sleeping.”

She giggled against the base of his throat which she was currently nuzzling. Kissing her way up to his ear, she whispered, “Oh, a part of you is very much awake,” as her hand reached behind her to wrap around the part in question.

“I’m surprised I’ve got the energy to get it up,” he muttered under his breath.

“C’mon, a big, strong guy like you? You’ve got bags of energy and…”

“And I think I proved that to you last night.”

Skye’s mouth slanted over his and slipping her tongue past his lips, she let it explore every nook and cranny, savoring the familiar taste of him. She wound her tongue around his and drew it into her own mouth, sucking on it as her hands roamed all over his chest. When they broke apart several minutes later, they were both panting harshly.

“Skye…” Ward moaned when she began rocking her lower body against his.

“Please,” she pleaded, adding, “You know, you wouldn’t even have to do a thing… I’ll do all the work.”

The image her words suddenly conjured up caused most, if not all, of his blood to travel straight to the throbbing pulse at his groin making him even harder than he already was if that was at all possible. “Really?”

“Uh huh…” Her lips met his once more and she kissed him long and slow before retreating and saying in a sultry, breathless tone, “I’d use you like my very own jungle gym. It can be my way of saying thank you for finishing off putting the furniture together in the nursery.”

Ward's hands moved from their position by the side of his head to her hips and he ghosted them upwards, taking in all of her gorgeous curves along the way until he arrived at her plump, firm breasts. “I thought you thanked me pretty well last night,” he said, smirking up at her.

Taking his hands in hers, Skye pushed them back by his head and mock-frowned at him. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Touching you.”

“No touching.”

“What do you mean no touching?”

Holding on to his wrists, she leaned forward over him, making sure to rub her nipples against his firm pectorals again and she smiled at the way he seemed to be fighting to keep his eyes open. “I want you to keep your hands to yourself so that I’m in complete control.” Kissing a path from his mouth to his cheek and then to his ear, she whispered into it, “I want to make you feel good—”

“Touching you makes me feel good,” he interrupted. “I need to touch you, baby.”

“You touching me makes me feel good, too,” she told him honestly. “But I want to, uh, try something…” Her words trailed off and her skin infused with color.

Ward raised an eyebrow, wondering just what it was his wife was wanting them to try. “Yeah, what is it?”

“I-I want you to tell me what to do,” she finally said, her eyes meeting his and seeing the blazing lust evident in them, her stomach flip-flopped. It wasn't like they didn't have an adventurous enough sex life but there was something about giving up control to him that seriously turned her on. She knew how much he liked it when she took the lead but, right now, she craved him doing it to her.

“Is that right?”

Skye’s mouth was bone dry so instead of answering him verbally, she simply nodded. Her body felt electrically charged and she felt so alive. No doubt the pregnancy hormones that were now flowing through her were part of the reason but she knew that Grant was just as big a part of it. Just a simple look from him had her wanting to jump his bones and she had a feeling that this pregnancy was going to push that feeling to the next level. If she was feeling so…on edge now, God only knew how much stronger that feeling would be later on. She couldn’t wait to find that out and she had an inkling that he felt the same way.

“Kiss me,” Grant commanded, bringing her out of her thoughts and he watched her lips curve upwards into a smile.

Her hands fisted in his hair as she kissed him deeply with full tongue, loving the noises he was making as he kissed her back hard. This time when they pulled apart, he buried his face into her neck and breathed her in, the scent of her clean skin filling his nostrils. A growl was torn from him when she slid down his body, her hips grinding into his just as her mouth latched onto his nipple, her tongue circling the little nub before sucking it hard, eliciting a deep groan from the back of his throat.

Rocking herself against him, his thick erection slid along her wet folds, bumping her clit and she mewled at the sensation, repeating the action several times. Her fingers curled into his shoulders, using them for leverage while she continued kissing and sucking his nipples.

Ward gripped the sides of his pillow as he fought to do as she had requested and not touch her but he was finding it increasingly difficult to do. All he wanted was to hold her and feel her silky soft skin beneath his fingertips, touching her in all the places they both enjoyed. The slight swell of her belly was pressed between them and he felt the strongest urge to touch it, to run his hands all over the little bump where their unborn child lay.

“What are you thinking about?” Skye asked before nipping at his earlobe.

“Our baby girl,” he responded, smiling against her lips when she pressed them against his.

Returning his smile, she whispered, “Pretty amazing, huh?” Her mouth met his again and again in a series of butterfly kisses which had her heart fluttering in her chest. “I want her to look just like you…all dark hair and beautiful whiskey colored eyes.”

He couldn’t describe the warm feeling that suddenly came over him upon hearing her words. “I love you,” he stated clearly, his gaze locking with hers.

Kissing his forehead, nose, cheeks and finally his lips, she replied, “I love you, too. More than anything.”

“I need to touch you, Skye!” he exclaimed. “I can’t do this without touching you.”

Without saying a word, she took his hands in hers and brought them to her face and he immediately cupped her cheeks, bringing her face back to his so he could kiss her again. He took the opportunity to carefully flip them over and immediately covered her body with his, letting his hands roam all over her and reacquainting themselves with her soft, delectable curves. His mouth moved down from her lips to her neck, sucking furiously at the spot just below her ear which he knew was an erogenous zone for her and for him, too given the amazing sounds she made whenever he paid particular attention to it.

“Grant…”

He paused in his ministrations to look up at her. “Yeah?”

Skye shook her head from side to side. “Nothing. Just Grant,” she said, smiling at him before adding, “Don’t stop… Please don’t stop.”

Returning to her neck, Ward grazed her skin with his teeth and felt her shiver in response. He did it again while one of his hands began kneading her breast, his fingers plucking lightly at her nipple, again earning him the most delicious sounds in return. After spending an inordinate amount of time there, they began moving lower until they arrived at the lush heat between her legs.

The teasing touches he was bestowing upon her were driving her crazy and deciding to take the lead as she had at the start, she covered his hand with her own and silently told him what she wanted. When he slid two of his long, dexterous fingers inside her while his thumb circled her clit, she felt her body grow even hotter as the faint stirrings of her orgasm began to swirl within her. The second he crooked those fingers forward and rubbed against the highly sensitive spot right _there_ , she exploded around his digits and her mouth fell open in a silent scream, her eyes squeezing shut.

He couldn’t tear his eyes away from her as he watched the chasing emotions play across her pretty features. God, she was so beautiful and, if possible, she became even more so while in the throes of their shared passion. Slowly removing his fingers from her, he waited for her to open her eyes which she did a moment later and when her gaze was fixed on him, he brought them up to his mouth and sucked her essence off them. He felt the tremble run the length of her body and he gave her the sexy smirk he reserved solely for her.

“Grant,” she whispered breathlessly. Her body felt so hot and seemed to get even more so the more intense his stare became.

It was Ward's turn to pant and moan when he felt her slender fingers reach down between their bodies and wrap around his cock. He could feel her using the precum that was seeping from the head and using that to aid her movements which started off slow and languorous but soon picked up the pace.

“You've got to stop,” he managed to choke out, his hand covering hers to still her.

“What if I don’t want to?” Skye teased, cocking her head to the side.

“Well, if you want this to be all over before we’ve had a chance to really get started…” he trailed off and his smirk grew wider when he felt her release him completely. “I thought that might make a difference.”

“I’m just remembering how tired you said you were so I’m trying to help you out,” she told him, trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably.

“Is that so?” Lowering his body back onto hers, he rubbed against her and watched her eyes slowly close at the sensations she was no doubt experiencing thanks to his ministrations. Taking himself in hand, he rubbed the head of his cock against her lower lips, making sure to bump her clit as he did so and he was rewarded by her chanting his name. “Like that?”

Skye nodded vigorously, her eyes tightly shut as the sensations grew stronger and stronger. “Now, please!” she begged and she cried out loudly when he plunged into her in one deep stroke. Her ankles locked around the small of his back as she rocked herself against him, meeting each and every one of his thrusts, loving the feel of him hot and hard inside of her.

His large hands caressed all over her; lovingly stroking her breasts while his lips devoured her own before breaking away and shifting down a little so he could take one hard little nipple into his mouth, working it over with his lips, tongue and teeth. He repeated the motion with her other breast while his hand rubbed over her tummy for a long moment and then moved lower, sifting through the neatly trimmed curls at the apex of her thighs and finding the tiny bundle of nerves hidden there.

She gasped as he thumbed it firmly, using varying pressures which had both her mind and body soaring as her next orgasm struck, mind-numbing pleasure flowing through her veins and making her blood sing. Knowing he wasn’t far behind, she flexed her internal muscles around him and her name fell from his lips repeatedly, almost like a mantra. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she continued squeezing around him like a vice and it only took a few more thrusts for him to spill himself inside of her before his boneless and exhausted body collapsed on top of her.

Several minutes later, Skye’s giggling broke the silence and Ward mustered all the strength he could to raise his head from where it rested between her neck and shoulder to look at her.

“What’s so funny?”

“I’ll bet you’re _really_ tired now, aren’t you?”

He nipped her shoulder and smiled against her skin when she yelped. “You think you’ll be like this for the whole pregnancy?” he asked, propping himself up onto his elbow and shifting onto his side so that he wasn’t crushing her or the baby.

Skye shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe. I mean, I’ve heard that for some women the hormones make them really, um…”

“Horny?” he asked.

“Yeah, but for others it can actually have the opposite effect.”

“Well, I know what I’m hoping for,” he replied, winking at her.

“Oh yeah, and what’s that?” As if she didn’t know, she thought to herself with a grin.

“How about I just show you instead?”

And show her he did.

_Fin_


End file.
